changing situations
by Bahamut-king
Summary: Una colección de historias, en la que ciertos personajes de mi elección, cambian de cuerpos
1. Chapter 1

**Prisionero y carcelero**

En la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki sucedía estaba apunto de suceder un hecho mi extrañó, del cual solo sabría la persona involucrada

Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba tendida en el sofá de su sala, las luces del sol alcanzaron su rostro, no grado en hacer algunos gestos y llevar su mano hacia su rostro, en un intento de cubrirse

-Estúpido sol- murmuró con molestia y moverse -¿sol?-

Como si tomara en cuenta sus palabras, se incorporó inmediatamente, totalmente despierta, miro la sala con detenimiento -este lugar-

No tardó en subir las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación con cama matrimonial, en ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo al cual se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a la superficie reflectante

-si yo estoy aquí, eso quiere decir…-

Antes de poder terminar de decir sus pensamientos, un rugido resonó en su cabeza

**-¡FUISTE TUUU!-**

El ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo que cerrara los ojos por instinto, al abrirlos se encontraba delante de un enorme zorro de nueve colas, el cual estaba atado con cadenas y estacas a una enorme piedra

**-¡TU ERES RESPONSABLE DE ESTO, ADMITELO!-** rugió el enorme animal

La peli roja se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y responder

-¿Te refieres a esta situación de carcelero y prisionero que se acaba de invertir?- al finalizar su pregunta sonrió y continuar respondiendo con satisfacción -si, yo soy responsable de que sucediera, de que un bijuu, tome el lugar de un humano y que un humano tome el lugar de este-

**-¡MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVEZ!**-

-¿Qué como me atrevo?- preguntó el bijuu en el cuerpo de mujer -yo también me pregunté eso en cuanto me arrebataron mi libertad-

**-¿Tu libertad? ¡Tu eras una amenaza para la aldea junto a Madara, por eso te sellaron!- **protesto la mujer en el cuerpo de bijuu

-Y solo por ese único asunto fue lo que me consideraron como una amenaza, cuando antes lo único que sabían de mi era por apariciones breves que tenía con algún humana al azar- miro severamente al enorme zorro que antes era antes de continuar -podríamos seguir hablando de las razones por haberme sellado, pero preferiría hablar sobre mis motivos para hacer esto y el como lo logre-

El silencio se manifestó en lugar por unos segundos

**-Es obvio que solo quieres vengarte ¿Qué otro motivo más tendrías?- **respondió la anterior mujer

Negando con la cabeza, el anterior zorro respondió -te lo dije, me arrebataron mi libertad, yo solo la quería recuperar a cualquier costó, está fue la manera más efectiva que se me ocurrió, aunque llevo su tiempo-

**-¡¿Libertad? No intentes mentirme maldito zo…!- **no pudo terminar de decir su reclamo ya que unas cadenas le cerraron el hocico que ahora poseía, todo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que antes era

-debo decir que el sello es magnífico en si, ser capaz de retener el chakra de un ser que es en sí chakra con consciencia, es un trabajo digno de admirar, pero aún así todavía tiene una falla, una que Mito misma me lo dijo cuando apenas llevaba unos días de sellado, fue muy arrogante al creer que no lo haría algún dia-

_Deberás renunciar a tu ser_

Eso era lo que ella le había dicho, en ese momento no lo aceptó debido a su orgullo, claro el sabía a qué se refería y cómo hacerlo, después de todo había vivido miles de años, el había aprendido algunas cosas de su padre, el sabio de los seis camino, entre ellas el método que uso en Kushina

Este método por lo general lo usaba para poder saciar las necesidades de apareamiento que no podía debido a su enorme tamaño, por lo general lo usaba para ser un zorro normal, el cual secuestraba en su guarida, jamás pensó en tener que usarlo en una situación como esta

-Fue después de tu primer intento de usar parte de mi chakra intenté seguir el consejo de miro, así que traslade parte de mi conciencia hacia tu cuerpo mientras estabas inconsciente, logré hacerme con el lado derecho de tu rostro y tú brazo izquierdo, lo que me sorprendió, así que libere el control sobre ellos, sin embargo-

Su monólogo se detuvo al momento en que la ahora mujer examinaba sus brazos, escuchó como las cadena se estremecían, por lo que vio, como el ahora zorro, trataba de hacer ceder sus restricciones, algo que no parecía funcionar

-Desde ese día una parte de mi lo iba considerando, no ayudaba que ni siquiera te dignaras a aparecer, aunque sea para gritarme, y que sólo fuera visto como un ser de caos que solo merecía ser encadenado de la forma más cruel posible, por lo que me cansé y me decidí-

Sin decir más varias cadenas más aparecieron para sujetar más firmemente al enorme zorro, incluso en el hocico, por lo que solo se escuchaba un gruñido de protesta, mientras a que las estacas parecían hundirse un poco mas

-Es bueno que no hallamos tenido ninguna clase de acercamiento, por lo que no siento más que expectación por comenzar mi nueva vida como kushina- miro una vez más a su antigua carcelera en su antiguo cuerpo y cerrar lo ojos -hasta nunca Kurama-

Cuando volvió a abrir lo ojos se encontraba todavía frente al espejo, con el reflejo de Kushina saludando, todos los rasgos físicos, desde sus cabellos hasta la planta de sus pies

Como ya había dicho antes, está era la mejor manera, ya que evitaba llamar la atención. Una cosa que noto, era lo diferente que se sentía, ya sabía que el cuerpo de un animal era muy distinto al de un humano, más aún el de una hembra o mujer como lo llamaban los humanos, pero no esperaba sentirse curioso por ciertas partes de su actual cuerpo

-me gustaría saber el propósito de estas cosas- sin decir más llevo sus nuevas mano a los pechos que ahora poseía, aún con la tela de la ropa que llevaba puesta, podía decir que cada mano podría cubrir uno si ningún problema

Dejando esa área, llevo sus manos a su nuevo rostro, el cual nuevamente era muy distinto a su anterior forma, sin embargo no iba quejarse, fue bajando su manos por los costados, acariciando sus hombros, su nueva cintura y deteniéndose en sus piernas

El Bijuu en cuerpo de mujer comenzó a sentir calor, a tal grado que la ropa que llevaba puesta le comenzaba a molestar, llevó sus manos hacia la ropa y comenzó quitársela, ya podía imaginar las protestas de la mujer anterior, pero eso poco le importaba, este era su cuerpo ahora

Momentos después estaba ante el espejo viendo su nueva figura en ropa interior de color rojo, sus angostos, sus pechos de tamaño moderado, su cintura ancha, y sus piernas largas, esas eran las características que podía ver de frente, aún así seguía sintiendo curiosidad, por lo que se puso de perfil, esa posición le dejo ver lo abultado que se veían sus pechos y su trasero, el cual también era de un tamaño moderado

Volvió ponerse de frente para volver a pasar sus manos sobre la piel expuesta de la misma manera que antes

-esto se siente diferente, pero más agradable- comento para si mismo al sentir el contacto de su nueva piel suave, como antes, también se detuvo en su pierna, sin embargo tenía el deseó de continuar, aún así sentía que sería incómodo tener que agacharse. Noto la cama, por lo que no perdió tiempo en tener que acostarse y extender su pierna derecha y pasar sus dedos desde el tobillo hasta sus muslos y después volver a subir, se miro en el espejo que mostraba a una peli roja sudorosa que se acariciaba con bastante sensualidad en la cama

La vista hizo que su nuevo cuerpo reaccionara de manera inesperada, su pechos se pusieron firmes, y su entrepierna se humedeció, esto último fue algo que la nueva mujer noto, se puso de pie y noto la prenda manchada, además de el cambio en sus pechos, curioso por saber lo que le estaba pasando, se puso pide para quitarse ambas prendas. A los pocos segundos estaba totalmente desnuda frente al espejo

Como bijuu, el género era algo que no lo definía, mientras que las veces que esa un animal, este siempre se trataba de machos o hembras, pero ahora podía notar que una hembra humana era mas diferente de lo había esperado, por ejemplo los montículos de carne que subían y bajaban a ritmo lento y constante debido a su respiración

Como si fuera hipnotizado por la imagen, de forma inconsciente llevó su mano izquierda al pecho correspondiente, con cierta cautela lo presión, inmediato sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasará por su espalda dejando una sensación muy agradable, volvió a repetir dicha acción de continuó volviendo a sentir esa sensación, su otra mano pareció cobrar vida propia al comenzar a dirigirse a su nueva intimidad, no se percató de esta acción hasta que su mano palpo las cercanías, lo que hizo que soltará un gemido femenino de placer, decidió profundizar aún más en esa sensación, por lo que introdujo uno de sus dedos

Todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, le eran nuevas, pero muy embriagantes, el zorro en cuerpo de mujer quería llegar a sentir más, sus deseos fueron respondidos cuando sus dedos tocaron algo que se encontraba en su feminidad, algo que lo hizo sentir una descarga de placer aún mayor, deseoso volvió a mover sus dedos y volviendo tocar aquello, esta vez no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sintió perder fuerzas en la piernas, no le importo estar de rodillas frente al espejo totalmente sudorosa y gimiendo al tocar aquellas partes que definían su nueva feminidad, solo quería llegar al final, el cual no tardó en llegar después de una profundo gemido

Sudorosa, con fluidos íntimos en sus manos, pero sobre todo satisfecha, así era como se sentía la nueva mujer, sentía un poco de cansancio, pero aún tenía fuerzas para poder levantarse del piso y quedar nuevamente de frente de el espejo de cuerpo completo, en el se deleitó al poder apreciar actual apariencia en toda su gloria

-No está nada mal, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto-

-Kushina, estoy en casa..-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre rubio, quién tenía puesto un uniforme chunin, característico de la aldea, este se quedó congelado al ver a la mujer de cabello rojo completamente desnuda, apreciándose en el espejo de la habitación

Por unos momentos la nueva peli roja solo se quedó hay para, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez ahora tenía otra manera de conocer mejor su actual cuerpo, después de todo los humanos también se aparean, una sonrisa depredadora se formó en su nuevo rostro para después caminar hacia el rubio que no se había movido de la puerta

Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a menear levemente sus caderas de manera inconsciente, con cada paso que daba, y también sus pechos expuestos agitaban mientras lo hacía, dándole un espectáculo que hipnotizó al rubio, hasta que puso su mano en el hombro del macho humano

-¿Acaso te gusta lo que vez?- preguntó usando un tono de manera inconsciente -si es así, entonces puedes hacer más que solo ver, claro si tú quieres?-

No dijo más, cuando el rubio la cargo entre sus brazos y la depósito en la cama, mientras se quitaba las prendas de vestir superiores

Esa noche la anterior propietaria protestó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la actual peli roja la ignoro por las sensaciones que jamás había imaginado, el placer indescriptible, y los gemidos que hizo toda la noche, antes de terminar agotada, estaba muy ocupado en sentirse como la mujer que sería a partir de ahora


	2. Chapter 2

**Es cuarenta y me llegaron algunas ideas para otro fin, pero de pronto me apareció está, así que la escribí ya que sentía que debía hacerlo antes de cualquier cosa o sino iba a estar intranquilo**

**La historia está basada en una imágenes de la galería de Kaytheyatagarasu en deviantart y el final de una de onatart de , así que les agradezco a ellos por la inspiración**

**Tsunade y Naruto**

**Cambio de Hokage**

**XxX**

-Te agradezco que me lo trajeras Ayame-

-Debo nada, ahora me retiro, tengo que volver al puesto a ayudar a mi padre, que disfrute su plato Hokage-sama-

La cocinera de tales hizo una reverencia para después retirarse de la oficina, dejando en la oficina a una sonriente Tsunade, quién tenía un plato de ramen sobre su escritorio, la rubia de gran pecho miro todo la oficina con gran expectación para después soltar un grito de júbilo y decir al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de sus asiento

-¡Sin, por fin soy Hokage!- sus pechos rebotaron debido al repentino movimiento que hizo, lo cual ella sintió -aunque no de la manera que esperaba, pero no importa, Naruto Uzumaki se ha convertido en Hokage-

La situación era tal como la rubia Hokage, en dicho cuerpo se encontraba el rubio jinchuriki, todo esto se debía a la misión en solitario que Tsunade le había mandado a hacer hace 6 Días, en el que tenía que ayudar en un templo de monjes, el lugar era tan estricto que no se permitía hacer algo que perturbara la tranquilidad, algo que los habitantes le habían demostrado con los constantes castigos que le habían dado, solo por eso había llegado a pensar que Tsunade le había mandado para poder deshacerse de él por un tiempo

De cualquier forma el no se rindió he hizo todo lo que le mandaban, fue de esa manera que había llegado a tener que pulir un plataforma de madera con sus barandas incluidas, eran estás últimas de las que se estaba encargando cuando resbaló, antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro, solo atinó a pensar

"**!No puedo morir, no sin haberme convertido en Hokage!"**

Lo siguiente que supo es que se despertó en la oficina del Hokage, acostado sobre el escritorio, y lo que es mas, en el cuerpo de Tsunade, esto último lo alarmó bastante, al menos hasta que su estómago grupo, tal parecía que la Hokage no había dejado la noche anterior, así que pidió a la primera persona que encontró, que me trajera ramen de Ichiraku, tal parecía que dicha persona tenía otros quehaceres, por qué fue Ayame quién entro por la puerta con su pedido, no que le hubiera molestado, después de todo ya tenía su comida

-Y hablando de eso- tomo los palillos y el cuenco -itadakimasu-

Rápidamente comenzó a sorber los fideos sin ninguna compasión y con total gusto, en pocos minutos termino por tomar el caldo, quedando satisfecho, lo cual lo extraño un poco ya que por lo general siempre podía comer muchos platos de ramen, ¿tendría algo que ver el estado en otro cuerpo?

Decidió no pensar en eso, por lo que se quitó nos chaqueta verde que traía puesta, dejando lo hombros expuesto de Tsunade, fue cuando notó que un fideo que había caído sobre sus nuevos pechos, en el seno izquierdo para ser exactos y estaba detenido por la tela

No lo pensó dos veces, levantó la tela y tomo los fideos con los palillos, en ese momento, su mirada quedó fija en el seno que ahora le pertenecía, lo que hizo que un rubor leve apareciera en el rostro de Tsunade

-Soy una mujer- lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que daba entender que comprendía la situación y la ventajas que tenía en estos momentos, sin perder tiempo se comió el fideo y levantarse -¡Bien, vamos a aprovechar esto para divertirme un poco, pero antes-

Hizo un sello de manos característico de rubio jinchuriki, haciendo que de entre una nube de humo apareciera un clon de Tsunade, quién tomo su lugar en el asiento, el por su parte salió por la puerta para poder ir a divertirse a su manera

**XxX**

-Si esa es su elección, le aconsejamos que pase a los probadores para que vea cómo le queda-

Agradeciendo a la encargue quién le señalo dicho lugar, el chico en cuerpo de mujer se dirigió a los vestidores de la tienda de ropa femenina a la que había entrado, las encargadas del negocio se sorprendieron al ver a la líder de la aldea, pero no hicieron más que atenderla lo mejor que pudieron, mostrándole las mejores prendas de vestir que había, como era de esperar, el como chico no tenía ningún gusto en particular por la vestimenta femenina, sin embargo una sección en específico captó su atención con solo entrar, a tal punto que ignoro a las trabajadoras en busca de algo de su interés, lo cual no tardó en encontrar y entrar a uno de los recintos

Una vez dentro puso las prendas en un rincón, después cerró los ojos y comenzó a desvestirse, no es que no quisiera ver, de hecho eso era algo que le gustaría, pero el quería divertirse, no desmayarse por una hemorragia nasal, de esa manera se quitó la ropa de Tsunade y tomo la prenda inferior, la cual fue muy sencillo de poner, continuó con la superior, con la cual tuvo un poco de problemas y tardó algunos minutos, incluso pudo escuchar como algunas personas entraban a probador, pero por fin pudo ponerse la prenda

Con mucho entusiasmo abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, quedando frente a un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, hay pudo ver a una Tsunade que vestía un bikini, la parte inferior era de color naranja, mientras que la parte superior era negro en lado izquierdo y naranja en el derecho, prenda apenas cubría lo necesario de los senos, lo que le daba una buena vista de estos, aún así el Naruto quedó maravillado por el reflejo de la figura de Tsunade, hombros angostos, piel clara, los hombros al descubierto, cintura ancha y las largas piernas, todo eso le pertenecía ahora

-"No volveré a ver ba-chan de la misma manera"- pensó el chico, una idea cruzo por su mente, así que dio media vuelta, llevo la mano izquierda a la cintura, la derecha a la cabeza y se inclinó en una pose, miro al espejo lo que causó que un rubor apareciera en el rostro de Tsunade al ver su reflejo actual en una pose muy sugerente en la que enseñaba su trasero, aún así una sonrisa se formó en sus labios e hizo un giño en señal de aprobación, lo cual fue imitado por el reflejo

Volvió a enderezarse y mirar al espejo de frente para continuar maravillándose por el reflejo, aun cuando sabía que todo se tratara de un gentjusu que Tsunade mantenía constantemente sobre ella, entonces le surgió una incógnita

-"Espera ¿Cómo es que puedo mantener el gentjusu?"-

-Tsunade-sama ¿es usted?- esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, por el respeto pudo notar a Sakura y Shizune, quienes estaban detrás de, ambas vestían unos bikinis, rojo y negro respectivamente, una tenía una mirada de sorpresa y la otra una incriminadora

-Tsunade-sama, no debería estar aquí, sino en la oficina cumpliendo sus responsabilidades- dijo Shizune regañando a quien ella veía como Tsunade, quién parecía estar en una especie de trance, así que alzó la voz -¿Me está escuchando Tsunade-sama?-

Naruto quedó cautivado al ver a Shizune y sobretodo a Sakura en traje de baño, era una vista que solo había imaginado, jamás pensó que podría hacerse real, después de todo aún tenía cierta atracción por ella, sin embargo el tono de Shizune lo saco de su trance

-Vaya, no puedo creer que dejara sus deberes así sin más, eso es lo más irresponsable de parte de usted-

-¡Espera Shizune, solo quería salir un rato, además deje un clon de sombra en la oficina!- respondió de inmediato, a lo que la peli negra solo entre cerro los ojos, lo que le causó un poco de nerviosismo

-No creo que haya problema por eso Shizune-sempai, pudo haber sido peor, Tsunade-sama podría haber ido a beber, ademas si hay un clon de sombras, entonces no está desatendiendo nada, a menos que habrá una reunión importante hoy- dijo Sakura en favor de quien ella veía como su maestra de ninjutsu médico

Shizune pensó en lo dicho por su hermana de aprendizaje, para después soltar mirar a su maestra -supongo que Sakura tiene razón, así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-

Aliviado por qué no iban a forzarlo a volver a la oficina, el chico en cuerpo de mujer decidió marcharse, todavía había un lugar al que visitar en su situación actual, no vaya a ser que de pronto la médico ninja de cabello negro cambiará de opinión

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo mientras pasaba en medio de las chicas, entonces una ideas cruzo por su mente, así que se dio la vuelta y dijo -que la pasen bien- puso sus manos en los hombros de sus "alumnas", ambas chicas se lo permitieron ya que confiaban plenamente en su "maestra", por lo que se vieron sorprendidas al sentir la parte superior de sus bikinis ser tirado, por puro instinto alcanzaron a cubrir sus pechos, aún así no pudieron evitar la vergüenza que sentían, más aún cuando Tsunade se encontraba detrás de ellas con sus prendas faltantes

**XxX**

**Más tarde**

Ya caía el atardecer en la aldea, por lo que muchas personas buscaban relajarse después de un día de trabajo, o al menos iban preparando las cosas para retirarse, en el caso del cierto jinchuriki que se encontraba en el cuerpo de la Hokage, buscaba lograr algo que su maestro no pudo jamás, ver la sección femenina de las aguas termales sin morir en el intento

Su situación actual, era una que Jiraiya envidiaría por muchas razones, pero además le garantizaba lograr su objetivo sin sufrir consecuencias dolorosas, lo cual le emocionaba hasta cierto punto, ya que todo esto involucraba que tendría que entrar sin ropa, había hecho lo mismo que en la tienda de ropa, pero sabía que no podía mantenerse de esa manera por más tiempo, así que abrió los ojos y lentamente bajo la mirada para ver los grandes pechos que ahora poseía, los cuales tenían nada que los cubriera o sujetará

De esa manera, con el cuerpo expuesto, fue consiente de las diferencias del cuerpo femenino, como el peso en su pecho, el cabello que le daba un cosquilleo en la espalda o el vacío entre sus piernas, por pura curiosidad llevo su mano derecha para palparlo, al hacerlo sintió como una pequeña corriente comenzaba a sentirse en su espalda, además de que dicho lugar se comenzó a calentar levemente, su mano izquierda se dirigió al respectivo seno, como si hubiera cobrado vida comenzó a masajerlo

-¿Tsunade-sama?- La pregunta saco de trance al chico en cuerpo de mujer, quién rápidamente recordó que estaba en un lugar público, por lo que miro a quien le había llamado por su nombre actual

-Tenten ¿Qué haces aquí?- de inmediato se sintió estúpido por hacer esa pregunta, aún así la mencionada quién no tenía más que una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo respondió

-V-venia a pasar unos momentos en las termas- el silencio se hizo cargo por unos momentos, en los cuales tomo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo de la misma manera que la otra chica, aunque la tela alcanzó por poco

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-

-¡No para nada! ¡Digo para mí es un honor! ¡Digo..-

Ver a Tenten nerviosa, le parecía gracioso, a tal punto que olvidó la tensión de hace unos momentos y río un poco, lo que hizo que la chica la mirada más nerviosa, así que respondió

-Tranquilízate Tenten, vamos por qué no vas por delante-

-¡Si!-

No sé dijo mas y siguió a la chica, mientras caminaban, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sentido en los vestidores, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, pero le agradaron, aún así no era algo que debía hacer en un lugar público

-Nos honra con su presencia Hokage-sama-

El saludo lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que se dio cuenta que ya estaba en las termas, apunto de entrar de hecho, en las aguas se encontraban 2 mujeres, una que conocía y otra que no reconocía

-Anko-san, no creo que deba dirigirse a Tsunade-sama de ese modo- dijo la otra persona que estaba en el agua, se trataba de Hinata y estaba en compañía de la mujer llamada Anko, al otro lado de las termas, una se veía un poco nerviosa y la otra bastante confiada, ambas hacían un gran contraste de personalidad, incluso con sus posturas

Una vez más siguió a Tenten, hasta llegar a dónde se encontraban las otras chicas, para después sentase en la orilla cubierta de rocosa, el contacto de su piel con la superficie áspera e irregular fue otra de las sensaciones distintas debido a la proporción distinta del cuerpo que habitaba, aun así se enfocó en la vista de 2 mujeres que estaban sin nada de ropa bajo el agua, y una que solo tenía una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, agregando a eso el hecho de que estaba en un atractivo cuerpo femenino y tenia una situación que cualquier hombre envidiaría

-Bien, ya que solo se trata de ustedes, no creo que hay problema con que saque esto- dijo Anko mientras sacaba sus manos del agua, dejando ver una botella de Sake y unas 4 copas pequeñas

-Un momento, ¿Acaso está bien traer eso aquí adentro?- preguntó Tenten a la mujer que ya estaba sirviendo un par de copas

-¿Por qué crees que lo tenía escondido?- fue la respuesta que dio, tomo una de las copas y se la ofreció a la mujer rubia -También necesita disfrutar un poco Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene-

El chico que habitaba el cuerpo de Tsunade tomo la copa, no por gusto, sino por qué recordaba que la Hokage aún era conocida por beber en cada oportunidad que tuviera, por lo que para mantener las apariencias se tomo el contenido de la copa de un solo trato, ni siquiera sintió el sabor

-ustedes también pueden tomar un poco si quieren- ofreció la otra mujer a las más jóvenes

-Gracias, pero tengo que rechazar su oferta, debo volver a mi casa después y no quiero quedar mal ante mi padre, a demás no me gusta el licor- dijo Hinata

-A mí solo no me gusta, así que voy a rechazarlo- explicó Tenten, mientras se sumergía en el agua después de haberse quitado la toalla

-Ustedes se lo pierden- dijo Anko mientras se tomaba otra copa de licor después de haberle ofrecido a Tsunade quién volvió a aceptar, en eso el rubio en cuerpo de Hokage noto una sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la mujer de cabello morado, era una que él conocía, era una que indicaba una travesura, vio atentamente como se acercaba con cautela a Tenten hasta quedar justo detrás de ella

-¡A-anko-sempai, deténgase por favor!- dijo Tenten sobresaltada, porque la mujer detrás de ella estaba tanteando su pechos

-Jeje, se nota que las chicas de hoy en día se desarrollan bien- comento Anko mientras masajes los pechos de la castaña -son de un tamaño justo-

-A-anko-san, debería detenerse- pidió Hinata, quien tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, debido a la escena que estaba presenciando, de hecho el también estaba ruborizado. La petición de Hinata hizo que Anko se detuviera, pero ahora ella era la nueva víctima, así lo decía la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, así lo supo Hinata al verla levantarse del agua -A-anko-san, porfavor..-

La súplica cayó a oídos sordos, cuando la mujer dio un salto sobre su nueva víctima con quién terminó zambulléndose en el agua, segundos después Anko emergió con Hinata en la misma posición que había tenido a Tenten hace unos momentos

-Vaya quién lo hubiera dicho, la heredera está mejor desarrollada- comento la mujer con un sonrisa de satisfacción, entonces su expresión cambio a una de confusión -creo que son casi tan grandes como los míos-

-¿Por qué es tan importante el tamaño de los pechos?- se preguntó el rubio en el cuerpo de mujer mientras miraba los que había adquirido

-¿en serio pregunta eso la mujer mejor desarrollada de la aldea?- preguntó Anko, que había dejado de acosar a la heredera y de alguna manera se había movido delante de ella sin que lo notara, razón por la que terminó retrocediendo hasta el borde de las termas, aún así Anko se acerco más, hasta que sus pechos chocaron -enserio, las mías no pueden compararse con estas-

Ambas mujeres use mantuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que Anko decidió hacerse mas, lo que hizo que sus pechos se estrujaran entre sí, era una escena por la que Jiraiya moriría por presenciar, y su alumno era participé de ella, en cierto momento Anko llevo sus manos a los glúteos de la otra mujer y comenzó a acariciarlos, lo que hizo que la rubia delante de ella soltará un gemido, no conforme con eso pellizcó uno de los glúteos, lo que sacó a la otra mujer de su trance, Naruto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, así que empujó a Anko contra el agua

Se quedó jadeando mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces noto que Tenten y Hinata ya no estaban, seguramente habían huido en cuanto pudieron

-Jajajaja, quién pensaría que la Hokage sería un poco tímida, quién lo diría- dijo Anko, quién se encontraba flotando sobre el agua a cierta distancia, totalmente divertida por la situación que había pasado

Por su parte, había tomado casi sin notarlo la botella de sake y una copa, por alguna razón pensaba que beber era la mejor opción en estos momentos, así que así lo hizo

Minutos más tarde la Hokage era vista saliendo de las aguas termales con la ropa medio arreglada y ebria

**XxX**

Era de madrugada, todavía no había nada de luz del día cuando se despertó boca abajo y con un dolor de cabeza que nunca había experimentado, los pechos le incomodaban debido a la posición en la que estaba acostado, así que rodo a la derecha, le un momento sintió que caía, pero dejó eso de lado cuando sintió las sábanas contra su espalda, se sentía muy cansado así que trato de dormir, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, así que se incorporó

Al hacerlo sintió un peso en su pecho que lo quería llevar hacia adelante por unos momentos, le restó importancia a eso para levantarse y caminar, como aún era de noche se tropezó algunas veces hasta que llegó a una pared, la cual palpo por un tiempo hasta que por fin encontró un interruptor

Una vez con la luz encendida pudo apreciar su cuerpo, lo cual lo sobresalto, al mismo instante todos los hechos del día anterior vinieron a su mente, lo cual lo calmó

-¿Pero porque estoy así?- se preguntó al ver la ausencia de ropa en su actual cuerpo, además por alguna razón se sentía pegajoso, sin mencionar que veía cierto goteo de entre sus piernas, de pronto el sonido de algo golpeando al piso detrás de el lo alarmo, por lo que lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que había atrás

Se entro con un ser totalmente pálido que parecía humano, estaba en el suelo dejando ver un rostro que para Naruto solo podía ser una cosa

-¡F-f-fantasma!- rápidamente busco la puerta más cercana y salió de la habitación

Si se hubiera queda a observar más detenidamente al ser en el suelo, habría notado que se trataba en realidad de su verdadero cuerpo, en el cual habitaba la verdadera Tsunade, la apariencia que tenía se debía a haber sido forzada a realizar una labor extenuante por varias horas que la dejo agotada

Solo la mujer en cuerpo de chico sabría la clase de tortura a la que había sido sometida desde que se encontró con su cuerpo en estado de embriaguez

**XxX**

**Bien ahora a volver al futuro en el que estaba trabajando**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, escríbanla en lo comentarios, veré si se me ocurre algo para próxima vez que quiera poner algo aquí**

**Adios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambio fraternal**

**XxX**

-No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido- dijo un pequeño en rubio de ojos azules, con expresión sorprendida al verse en un espejo, junto al el se encuentra una mujer de cabello rojo, quien vestía solo ropa interior pasaba sus manos por ciertas partes de su cuerpo -¡Deja de tocarte de esa manera, es extraño!-

El reclamo sorprendió a la mujer quien obedeció de inmediato

-Lo siento, es solo que todo esto es muy extraño, no quería incomodar- dijo la mujer mientras baja la mirada apenada -Ya no lo volveré a hacer-

La escena de un niño regañando a una mujer era bastante cómica, sobretodo si eran madre e hijo. Sin embargo la situación era aún más extraña, ya tanto Kushina Uzumaki y su hijo de 8 años, Naruto, habían despertado está mañana en el cuerpo de el otro sin ninguna explicación aparente

Entonces ella recordo como es que examinó la parte baja de su actual cuerpo, cuando apenas se percató de su condición más temprano en la mañana

-"Espera un momento ¡Kyuubi!- por un momento le pareció escuchar una risa en su mente, cuando la anterior madre se percató de la identidad de la voz en su cabeza, entonces una idea se formó en su mente –"¡Seguro ese zorro tiene algo que ver!"-

-Mama- dijo su hijo que habitaba en su cuerpo, cuando ella lo vio, pudo ver que estaba tratando de cruzar las piernas, además su expresión era de incomodidad -quiero usar el baño, pero no sé como-

Eso fue todo lo que necesito, para saber que hoy iba a ser un día largo

**XxX**

3 días habían pasado ya, pero hasta ahora no parecía que la madre y el hijo fueran a volver a la normalidad, en ese tiempo ambos trataron de fingir que no pasaba nada y pretender ser el otro. Kushina agradecía haber suspendido sus actividades como Kunoichi de manera indefinida, con tal de poder criar a su hijo, además de la pensión que recibía y sus ahorros de todas la misiones que había realizado antes del embarazo

El trabajo era una preocupación menos, si hubiera tenido alguna clase de trabajo, era probable que eventualmente su hijo tuviera que ir en su lugar, el solo pensar en la idea le causaba incomodidad

Lo que solo dejaba lugar a la academia ninja a la que asistía sus hijos, la cual estaba totalmente segura de poder lidiar sin ningún problema una vez mas, aún cuando la idea no le agradaba, solo que en esta ocasión seria niño en lugar de niña

Aparte de sorprender a los maestros al responder algunas preguntas difíciles, tener que entrar al baño de niños y orinar de pie, no hubo nada más relevante en esos 3 días de academia, al final de estos, su cuerpo estaba esperándola a las afueras de la academia, tal como habían acordado para no levantar sospechas

Al llegar a casa siempre encontraba envases de ramen instantáneo en la sala, y también notaba algunas cosas desordenadas en su habitación, prefirió dejar eso de lado, ya había vivido suficientes experiencias extrañas como para querer imaginarse otra

Ahora era fin de semana, y se había levantado junto a su hijo cómo a las 5 de la mañana, para un pequeño entrenamiento que siempre realizaban como costumbre desde que entró en la academia, realizaban un poco de manipulación de chackra y luego practicaban un poco de Taijutsu básico de la academia

Por lo tanto ahora se encontraban en el patio trasero de su casa, había vestido el cuerpo de sus hijo con una playera sin mangas de color naranja, el color favorito de su hijo, y unos shorts de color negro, junto a ella estaba su anterior cuerpo, el cual traía puesto un top deportivo verde oscuro y una calza de color negro, los cuales enmarcaban la figura que le pertenecía a la actual peli roja

Tomo unos momentos para ver el conjunto que su hijo había elegido para la ocasión, quitando toda esta extraña situación, debía decir que se veía bien, de cualquier manera era momento de entrenar

-Bien Naru-chan, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento, empezaremos con lo de siempre- en lugar de estar de acuerdo y asentir como normalmente lo hacía, Kushina escuchó un leve murmullo de parte de su anterior cuerpo -Naru-chan ¿Decías algo?-

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo el niño en cuerpo de mujer mientras levantaba el brazo derecho de su actual cuerpo, haciendo que se mostrará un poco de músculo que ahora tenía -soy más grande y fuerte que mamá, así estoy seguro de que ahora si podré vencerte en una pelea de una vez por todas-

-Naruto, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, no por que alguien sea más grande o fuerte quiere decir que pueda ganar, lo mismo ocurre ahora- este era un discurso que ya se lo sabía de memoria, ya que se lo repetía a su hijo para que lo tuviera presente, sin embargo parecía que el niño no lo tomaba en cuenta, sobre todo ahora que estaban en esta situación, de hecho su cuerpo estaba en un posición de combate y con una expresión engreída, listo para abalanzarse contra ella, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, así que también como una posición de combate, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo -Bien si así lo quieres, entonces podemos saltarnos la práctica de chackra, y pasar al Taijutsu para que pueda darte un ejemplo-

-Si lo que quieras, pero hoy vas a perder- sin decir mas, la ahora peli roja fue directo contra el pequeño rubio, dando la imagen que una mujer que estaba apunto de golpear a un niño

**5 minutos después**

-¡Hay, eso duele!-

-No te quejes, eres un "adulto", además ese era el último-

Ahora se podía ver tanto a la madre como al hijo juntos, con este último terminando de aplicar algo de pomada en alguno moretones que tenía la mujer mayor, al menos así ve veía por fuera. El combate no había durado más que 2 minutos, en lo cuáles la anterior peli roja derribo con facilidad a su hijo en su cuerpo, dejando algunos moretones leves en su anterior cuerpo, estos no eran nada grave, así que con la ayuda de la pomada que uso, desaparecerían dentro de unas horas sin dejar rastro alguno

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que me pudiste ganar, mamá? Tengo tu cuerpo, que es más grande y fuerte, pero aún así perdí-

-eso es simple, solo use chackra para fortalecer mis, digo tus brazos, y piernas, así pude ser un poco más rápida y más fuerte de lo normal, mientras que tú solo la fuerza que tenía mi cuerpo, en otra palabras, te confiaste demasiado-

El niño en el cuerpo de su madre se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, mientras asimilaba lo que acaba de escuchar

-Entonces, si me esfuerzo y práctico, ¿poder vender a quienes son más fuertes que yo? Cierto-

-Algo, por el estilo- lo que el anterior niño dijo, no era del todo correcto, pero había logrado captar la primera parte, lo cual era algo que había estado tratando de enseñarle por un buen tiempo, así que estaba alegré de que lo entendiera por fin -Bien, creo que podemos continuar con el entrenamiento por hoy, ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Bien! ¡estoy ansiosa por entrenar de verdad!-

Sin decir mas, ambos reanudaron el entrenamiento

**XxX**

Era temprano por la mañana en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, y en la cocina se encontraba cierto niño convertido en mujer, preparando lo un buen desayuno, ya había preparado un barra de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con queso, y ahora terminaba de preparar un pequeño almuerzo para el niño

Naruto jamás había pensado que llegaría a hacer algo como preparar el desayuno aún a edad tan temprana, sin embargo, y había pasado un mes y medio desde el insistente entre el y su madre, la primera semana no hacía nada más que dejarse en casa e ir a la academia para recoger a su madre y dar la apariencia de que todo era normal entre ellos

Se quedaba en casa solo, y comía lo que su madre podía preparar o tal vez algo de ramen instantáneo que el preparaba, eso le gustaba, por lo general se probaba la ropa que su madre tenía, para poder entretenerse por un rato, y de vez en cuando recibía la visita de su tía Mikoto, quién solo parecía hablar de cosas que el consideraba aburridas, así que no le prestaba mucha atención

Después de ese día en el que su madre logro derribarlo aún cuando estaban en lo cuerpos del otro, decidió comenzar a practicar la manipulación de chackra, así que le pedía a su madre que le dejara algunos ejercicios, 2 días después ya era capaz de golpear el árbol del patio con mucha fuerza y sin lastimarte, lo cuál fue muy rápido y sencillo desde su perspectiva

Era la mitad del día cuando eso sucedió, entonces recordó que su madre había sido una ninja antes, así que seguro debía tener algo en algún lado para que pudiera entrar con el chackra, así que después de comer fue buscar en el único lugar que se ocurrió, la habitación de su madre, la cual ahora el ocupaba

Tubo que buscar entre todas las cosas que había, pero al final encontró un rollo que decía "ejercicios avanzados", solo leer eso lo entusiasmo, hasta que vio todo el desorden que había hecho en la habitación de su madre, así que de inmediato comenzó a acomodar todo, cuando pudo terminar, ya era hora de ir a la academia, así que lo dejo para después

De esa manera estuvo practicando los ejercicios que había en el rollo, uno por uno, hasta ahora había logrado dominar el ejercicio de la hoja, y el de caminar por el árbol, este último fue algo doloroso por las caídas que tuvo, ahora le faltaba el de caminar sobre el agua, solo le hacía falta un lugar adecuado

Pero eso no fue lo único que se animó a hacer, también se había animado a cocinar, todo empezó cuando un día su madre se había olvidado de darle dinero para que pudiera comprarse ramen, eso lo alarmó mucho que incluso busco en toda la cocina algún ramen instantáneo, obviamente no tuvo resultado

En vez de eso, encontró un libro de cocina en el cual había la receta de ramen, la cual leyó por pura curiosidad, descubrió que tenía todos los ingredientes en la cocina, entonces se dijo a sí mismo "por que no intentarlo"

Para cuándo volvió con su madre de la academia, la sorprendió con el ramen casero que había preparado con algunos pequeños fallos, pero al final se podía comer, eso fue lo que le dijo. Así que desde entonces estuvo practicando sus habilidades para la cocina

Fue después de unos días, que su madre le pidió que ahora se llamarán por sus respectivos cuerpos, ya habían comenzado a llamar la atención por la manera en que se hablaban, sorprendentemente se adaptaron rápidamente

Ahora podía responder cuando hablaban de "ella", "mamá" o "Kushina", ahora se podía identificar como mujer, lo cual no le parecía nada mal, de hecho lo comenzaba a aceptar, claro había algunas veces en la que se le olvidaba, como el otro día en el que salió vestida con solo ropa interior y "Naruto" trajo a algunos de sus amigos, aún podía recordar la vergüenza que sintió cuando esos niños la miraron, su que sea por unos momentos

O tan bien la noche anterior, en la cual se había acabado todas la papas fritas de su "Hijo" y no se percató de que estaba en compañía de alguien más, una niña de su clase para ser exactos, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hinata

-Buenos días mamá- saludo un pequeño rubio, quién no tardó en comenzar a devorar la tostada que había en el plató

-Bueno días Naru-chan, tu almuerzo está listo- dijo la peli roja mientras tapaba enlace envase y lo envolvía con una tela, de una manera que parecía que ya lo había hecho muchas veces, para después pasárselo a el

Mientras el niño rubio extendido el brazo, accidentalmente golpeo el basó de cristal que tenía jugo de naranja, el cual se derramó sobre la mesa

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo me encargo!-

-No hay problema, yo me encargaré, tú ve a la academia- dijo la peli roja, mientras trataba de calmar al niño

-No, aún hay tiempo, me puedo encargar de esto mamá, por favor pásame una servilletas, en unos momentos lo limpiare-

La nueva "mujer" obedecía a la petición de su "hijo", algo indecisa, pero después le pareció algo curioso la minuciosidad con la que limpio, no solo el lugar donde se había derramado el jugo, sino también toda la mesa

Tal parecía que no era el único que a veces se olvidada de su situación

**XxX**

Así pasaron los días para madre e hijo, como no parecía que pudieran encontrar un solución a su situación, ambos comenzaron a ir adaptándose a sus nuevos cuerpos y comenzaron aceptar sus nuevas identidades, sin que ninguno se percata, comenzaron a tener mentalidades correspondientes

La nueva Kushina comenzó a sentirse más cómoda con su nueva situación, a ser un adulto, poco a poco comenzó a actuar de manera más femenina, acepto su rol de madre viuda, le prestaba más atención a su nuevo hijo y tener que cuidarlo, también comenzó a preocuparse por la flacidez que su cuerpo había ganada, así que agrego el acondicionamiento físico a su entrenamiento personal, de hecho se sintió muy bien consigo misma en cuanto logro alcanzar el peso que consideraba ideal , además, estaba considerado la idea de volver a ser una Kunoichi activa nuevamente, por lo que comenzó a practicar algunas habilidades básicas de un ninja, las cuales logro dominar rápidamente con su cuerpo actual, ahora tenía como objetivo algunas técnicas más avanzadas

Mientras que el nuevo Naruto descubrió que tener una segunda infancia como niño era una bendición, era más fuerte de lo que fue cuando era una niña, otro cambio importante, era que ahora tenía una novia con la que pasaba bastante tiempo en la academia, y estaba pensando seriamente en tener una cita con Hinata Hyuga, también había encontrado el gusto a ver la televisión, los videojuegos y su gusto por el ramen se volvió casi descontrolado, por otro lado también ponía todo su empeño en el entrenamiento que realizaba en casa, tanto el de chackra, como el físico, por lo que no fue de extrañar que comenzara a desarrollar un poco de músculos, algo que lo entusiasmo bastante

De esa manera habían pasado 90 días para ambos

**XxX**

-No puedo creer que mamá se haya olvidado llevarse un cambio de ropa a la ducha, y las aún que se haya atrevido a pasar de esa manera frente a mi- Se quejo el rubio mientras avanzaba por la cocina, después de tomar un basó de agua, recordo como es que vio a su madre sin ropa, pasar delante el. Por el respeto que le tenía, su madre era la última mujer que quería ver desnuda, aunque debía admitir que tenía una madre muy hermosa

Sacudió la cabeza para elevar esa clase de pensamientos, entonces paso por la sala y su mirada se centró en la consola de videojuegos, ya tenía con que olvidar lo de hace unos momentos

-volvieron a crecer un poco- fue lo que, dijo la mujer peli roja mientras tocaba sus pechos, lo cuales eran cubiertos por un sostén de color negro con encaje, el cual lo empezaba a sentir un poco incómodo, así que se lo quito, después se pudo una playera naranjas y se quitó la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza, dejando caer su largo cabello rojo, el cual comenzó a secar con la toalla

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, para cuando terminó, así que se dispuso a ir hacia usted habitación para poder dormir, cuando se percató de una luz que provenía de la sala, pero no eran las luces que estaban instaladas en el lugar, sino que eran de otra clase

Cuando se dio cuenta de el origen de la luz, una furia lleno su ser, a tal punto que su cabello comenzó a levantarse, de tal manera que se dividió en 9 puntas, y un aura peligrosa se hizo presente, una que el rubio pudo sentir, así que se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a su madre con la expresión más aterradora que podía recordar y además tenía un puño levantado

-Naruto, será mejor que apages esa cosa y te vayas a acostar de inmediato, ¿entendido?-

No necesita decir más, cuando el niño obedeció sin ninguna queja, para después ir a su habitación, siendo seguro por su madre, el se acostó, ante la atenta mirada de la peli roja, quien se calmó a ver a niño en su cama

Después de eso, ella se acerco a su hijo, y le dio un beso

-Duerme bien Naru-chan-

-Descansa mami-

Sin decir nada más la mujer apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras que el niño no tardó en irse durmiendo poco a poco

En la mente del rubio, cierto ser estaba bastante satisfecho por todo lo había provocado, al principio había costado lo suyo, establecer un enlace con los retos de chackra que había en su anterior contenedor y el actual no fue fácil, pero eso no importo cuando al final pudo lograr su cometido

La molesta cabeza de tomate terminó en el mocoso, y viceversa

Habían sido unas situaciones interesantes al principio, por decir menos, pero lo labor fue cuando sus conciencias comenzaron a ser moldeadas de tal manera que se adaptarán a su cuerpos actuales, y todo mientras creían que se estaban adaptando a su nuevos cuerpos

Al final todo se estaba arreglando de tal manera en que hubiera una mujer llamada Kushina que tenía un hijo llamado Naruto

No que a el le importara, si el iba a pasar por el tormento de estar encerrado, entonces esa cabeza de tomate volvería a soportar la carga de ser su carcelero una vez más, aún cuando ella no lo sepa


End file.
